A high speed multi-magnification photofinishing printer requires several different magnification lenses in order to selectively project images onto a projection plane containing photographic paper at different magnifications. Moreover, each of these magnification lenses must be selectively but rapidly moved into and out of its proper operating position. To the knowledge of applicants, there have been no typical ways this has been accomplished heretofore.